


Like a dream

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arcades, Fluff, Honeymoon, I Tried, M/M, Married Couple, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Shiro and Keith enjoy the first day of their honeymoon.~~~~~~“Hey, baby.” The voice was soft, caring, loving as it caresses the scar running down his face, brushing back Keith's ebony bangs and a few long strands of hair that happened to move during the night.“Mhm.” Keith pulled the blanket over his shoulder, protecting himself from the cool air.“It’s almost noon.” Shiro informed quietly, looking at his husband on the other end of the bed. Moving his touch from Keith’s cheek, the pad of his finger traced down to the veins on his neck. “Aren’t you hungry, baby?”





	Like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I get this warm fuzzy feeling everytime I write Keith referring to Shiro as "husband". 
> 
> This was written as a pitch hit gift for Jomlette on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (which was a lot).

The gentle touch on his cheek woke him up from the extended slumber. 

Jet lag, they called it. Jet lag from an airplane, of which Keith had never been on before. Funny how he had been in a piloting program and flew one of the greatest weapons out in space without ever being on a commercial flight. 

“Hey, baby.” The voice was soft, caring, loving as it caresses the scar running down his face, brushing back Keith's ebony bangs and a few long strands of hair that happened to move during the night.  
“Mhm.” Keith pulled the blanket over his shoulder, protecting himself from the cool air.  
“It’s almost noon.” Shiro informed quietly, looking at his husband on the other end of the bed. Moving his touch from Keith’s cheek, the pad of his finger traced down to the veins on his neck. “Aren’t you hungry, baby?”  
“I’m fine, 'Kashi.” Keith slurred out, closing his eyes again as he tried to cuddle into the fluffy pillow supporting his head.  
A white lie, at best. He was almost starving since he’d refused dinner last night, but he wanted to stay like this. He wanted to look at Shiro, wanted to look at his husband, all day. He wanted to get lost in his smoky, swirling gray irises, the light bathing him in a gentle glow like a god from heaven. Like an angel. He’d been blessed with the privilege to marry an angel, shining and brighter than the sun or any other star he’d seen from the view of the castle’s windows or from the windows on the lions. They didn’t stand a chance, Shiro outshined them all.  
“You didn’t eat at all last night.” Shiro stated the fact like it was the worst thing to ever happen to the universe. “You need to take better care of yourself.”  
Keith propped himself up on his elbows, feeling the ring on his finger brush up against the delicate white sheets owned by the hotel. “Make me get up.” He said with a teasing smirk.  
Shiro jumped into action at the dare, pulling the covers off of himself and moving to the opposite side of the bed. In seconds, Keith was swept off the bed by both a warm, strong, human arm and the cool metal of the altean one.  
“That was easy.” Shiro teased back as he started to carry Keith bridal style into the large bathroom of their hotel suite. Keith curled into the warmth of his husband’s chest as Shiro turned the nozzle of the shower to the hottest setting. 

~~~~~~~

“You did what when you were little?” Keith laughed as he stole another fry from Shiro's plate.  
They decided to eat lunch at a popular garden near the hotel, ordering a tray with a cheeseburger and a large pile of fries from a food truck. They sat on the benches near a complex waterfall, which spilled thin, purple liquid from a nearby planet over white tiled ledges and into a large bath, to be recycled again and again and again. The fountain was beautiful, memorising even.  
Even more memorising, however, was the way the summer sun shone onto Shiro. How it made his eyes sparkle and dazzle everything he looked at.  
“I was little, okay?” Shiro playfully argued back, giving Keith his pouty puppy dog eyes.  
“No, no, I’m not judging, I just want to hear you say it again.” Keith added with a smirk as he took another handful of fries. Shiro was a slow eater, and he decided to use that to his advantage here.  
“Okay, fine. I just thought that rockets to the moon were just larger versions of fire extinguishers.” Shiro repeated, and Keith almost choked on the fries shoved into his mouth at hearing the words spill from his husbands lips, which in turn made Shiro snort and giggle, if only for a second. And Keith swore he could drown in the sweet sound of Shiro’s airy giggle.  
“Serves you right for stealing my fries.” Shiro playfully snapped back.  
Keith swallows the mush that’s left of the fries before countering. “Hey, we’re married now. We share everything.” Keith smiled again, holding up his left hand and watching the triangular Balmeran crystal of his engagement ring and the golden band shimmer in the light.  
“In that case, just eat the rest of my food, why don’t you?” Shiro lets the corners of his mouth curl up as he looks into Keith’s eyes, staring at him like he’s the only person in the universe that ever mattered.  
There’s something about hearing Shiro joke around so often that made Keith’s broken heart heal any scars it once had. Ever since they started dating, Shiro was more relaxed around him, more loose in his attitude around Keith. From the moment Shiro pulled out a ring box, from the moment Keith said yes, Shiro freed himself from the shackles that he had to be perfect around Keith, or Keith would walk away from him. He was vulnerable around Keith, showed his worst fears without holding back. And, when he let go of his worries that Keith would leave him like all his other lovers would, he was a child at heart. He was always sweet around Keith, every once in awhile let his walls come down and show worry and hurt. But now it was a constant. Shiro said what was on his mind, never holding back his worries or the jokes he so loved to tell. It was refreshing, to say the least, to see Shiro relax and put his trust in Keith. Keith supposed that was the greatest thing about being married to his best friend, the neverending trust they held in each other.  
“I love you.” Keith lipread the quiet words that fell from Shiro’s tongue, and he could hear his husband’s voice repeating it in the back of his mind.  
Keith couldn’t believe Shiro would have ever said those three words, even as a joke. But now, he’d heard them so many times over, in so many different tones, that he feels as if dreamed it every time.  
“I love you too, Takashi.” The words fell from his lips like melted butter as he grabbed another fry. 

~~~~~~~

Keith admits he'd never actually been to an arcade until he started dating Shiro. 

In fact, their first date wasn't some romantic candlelight dinner or a long walk on the beach. 

Instead, Shiro brought him to a arcade just outside of town, with the black light shining over the glow and the dark paint on the walls, lighting up the place like it was a nightclub instead of a shitty arcade with nothing but a few racing games and a wall of fake bowling games, followed by columns and columns of skeeball. 

Shiro let Keith blow thirty bucks on skeeball that night. He offered to pay for more points, but Keith was tired and didn't want to ruin their first official date by ruining Shiro's wallet. Instead, he went over to the prize counter with the small amount of tickets he earned (he liked skeeball, never said he was good at it), and bought Shiro a jumbo bag of ring pops and a small, plush whale in a yellow t-shirt that read “I love Arizona!”. 

Keith smiled, remembering how the whale was still sitting on their bedside table back at home, a few stitches from when Kosmo tore into the stuffing like it was fresh meat. Colleen had sewed him up brand new every time. 

But when they were walking back to their hotel room at nearly 7 o'clock at night after making out for hours within the rose gardens that stemmed off from their lunch location, Shiro spotted the flashing sign.  
And a large grin spread across his face, and Keith couldn't say no. It was their honeymoon, right? They were allowed to blow some cash. 

Shiro paid for a game card, loading it up with far too many points. He seemed to have the same mindset of blowing money on their honeymoon. They were defenders of the universe, former leader of Voltron and the captain of Atlas. Spending fifty dollars on an arcade card was what they deserved, after all. 

Keith leaned up against the air hockey table as Shiro passed by, purposely letting his black T-shirt ride up and expose skin.  
Shiro just smiled again, that wicked grin as he slid the game card into the slot.

Keith rolled up the sleeves of his black, studded leather jacket and grabbed hold of the striker on his side.  
“You ready for this, old man?” Keith teased as the table started to come alive.  
“Try me, punk.” Shiro's evil grin grew wider before he put the puck on the table and immediately sent it flying towards Keith's goal.  
Keith deflected it quickly, aiming for Shiro's slot to score, but he just flicked it back to Keith's side with intense determination written on his face, like he was taking a test that decided his future.  
The puck flew back and forth, back and forth, until Shiro got a practiced hit with his striker and Keith didn't even realize what was happening until a blaring noise announced that Shiro made a point.  
“You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war.” Keith quoted as he placed the puck down again.  
“This is an air hockey game, Shakespeare.” Shiro smirked as he carelessly averted the puck from his goal at the last second.  
Shiro scored again, and again, and again, until Keith was sure there was no way to beat him. His husband was better at air hockey than he could've ever guessed.  
Keith took aim in his shot after the fifth win for Shiro. He positioned his plan perfectly, waiting until Shiro let his guard down…  
The puck flew in a calculated diagonal into the goal.  
Shiro stared, wide eyed.  
“I guess I learned some tricks when leading Voltron.” Keith teased, curling a stray piece of hair that had left his ponytail.  
Shiro recovered from the shock quicker than Keith's expected. “I guess you did.” He laughed quietly before picking up the puck and placing it back on the table.  
They played a few more rounds, with Shiro winning the majority. Keith won a few more, but the ratio of his wins to Shiro's wins was nearly 1:3.  
The tickets they received from each game were cute, featuring an smiling, turquoise blue alien bearing a similar face to an Olkari. 

Shiro also turned out to be amazing at pinball. He won tiny mountains of tickets nearly every single game, and the pinball machine took the fewest points out of everything in the arcade.  
The ball zipped and zinged in between the curves of the machine and the plastic tubing used to make the game harder. Shiro beat all of the tricks, however, and Keith had no idea why he was so incredibly attracted to a man with beads of sweat forming on his forehead over pinball. Maybe he was just naturally attracted to everything Shiro does at this point. He wouldn't be surprised. 

After spending a huge amount of points of nothing but pinball, and Keith's hands filled with tickets folded over onto themselves, Shiro brought him to a corner of the arcade, and there stood his favorite game of all time. 

Skeeball. 

“We have enough tickets to get you something. Go have fun with the remaining points.” Shiro whispered in his ear, and Keith was gone, rushing to slide the card in and start chucking balls at small, tiny rings on a tilted platform. It brought him so much unexplainable joy, throwing ball after ball into the rings and watching them settle into their chosen slots.  
Shiro stood a safe distance away, cheering his husband on, watching only a few tickets come out after each game. If tickets could judge the amount of happiness Keith was feeling right now, they'd flood the arcade with the tiny pieces of printed on cardstock. 

Keith's arms were sore by the time they ran out of points, and Shiro collected the small strand of tickets he'd made into their larger pile. 

Shiro slammed the excessive amount of tickets on the table. The clerk, who looked to be mostly human, just with three eyes, looked lazily down at the tickets.  
“Giant hippo, top shelf.” Shiro said, pointing at one of the larger prizes, a large, light purple stuffed hippo. Keith gasped at the sight.  
“It's like the one I had when I was little.” Keith observed. “Only bigger.”  
“That's why I wanted to give it to you, baby.” Shiro placed a quick peck on the top of Keith's head.  
At this point, the clerk was loading the tickets into a counting machine, looking at the rising number with unamusement.  
He nodded once the counter reached a certain number, and a few more tickets were gobbled up by the machine before he extended an arm (literally extended, the arm looked like jelly as it flew up to the top shelf), and retrieved the hippo, handing it to Keith right away. Keith hugged it, noticing the way it was almost as long as his torso.  
“You have 25 more points remaining.” The clerk informed, to which Keith pointed to a spot on the glass.  
“Five ring pops, please.” Shiro said, knowing exactly what his husband wanted. 

They walked out of the arcade at fifteen to ten, Keith clutching his hippo tight and Shiro happily biting the hard candy of the first ring pop. 

First day of their honeymoon was a success, Keith thought as he cuddled against Shiro that night, using the hippo as a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
